


The Poetry is Undeniable

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fight Sex, Fisting, Michael Burnham Needs a Hug, Michael Burnham POV, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pon Farr, Pseudo-Incest, accidental Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: When Michael begins to undergo Pon Farr, her visitor is as unexpected as the process itself.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	The Poetry is Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/gifts).



Michael clutched her head and let loose a scream, the sound filling her own ears as if it were someone else's voice. She fell to her knees. Emotion was not unknown to her--she was human, after all. And she had spent enough years trying to resolve her nature with her nurture. But Michael had never felt her emotions such a burden, a tidal wave. Michael tried to find a moment of clarity, hold it as it slipped through her fingers. She reached out to Sarek with her mind, but she could not see through his own turmoil. 

When she opened her eyes, Georgiou was standing above her, staring down and smirking with her mouth as well as, somehow, her dark eyes. Michael's mind fractured further. The guilt swept through her again even as she remembered that this was not her Georgiou, her Philippa. And yet the desire she felt for the woman standing over her was more than a memory. It was electric. 

"Well, well." The Emperor--because that's what she was, Michael knew but part of her didn't believe--bent gracefully and took Michael's chin firmly in her hand. "What have we here?"

Surging forward, Michael felt her head connect with the Emperor's, and the rush of pain and pleasure that washed over her eclipsed anything else. Captain Georgiou, no, the Emperor recovered easily, rolling to her feet as she laughed. It was a sound reflective of glee but devoid of joy. And the grin that spread across her face as Michael came for her again was feral. 

"I had heard you were in difficulty." She easily unbalanced Michael with a kick, sending Michael stumbling. "And I thought, what kind of mother would I be if I did not help my daughter through her unexpected pon farr."

Michael caught herself on the bulkhead. She was strong, stronger than usual, but her unbalanced mind made her form sloppy. She placed her back to the bulkhead, pressed her palms against it. Pon farr. She was going through the pon farr because of her mental link with Sarek...and the mycelial network...something… Michael couldn't focus on what they'd discovered and what they were trying to do to fix it.

She wanted Philippa, the Emperor, her captain, a ghost--her body didn't care. Michael tried to focus on the feel of the ship beneath her palms, the slight hum, the sound of her own breathing. She brought all of the sensations together to center herself. 

"You can't," she began, her mouth dry, "help me."

Georgiou's face was impassive as she touched Michael's cheek, and even though it was unexpectedly tender, Michael flinched. "You need me," Georgiou said, rubbing her thumb against Michael's cheek. "A curious quirk of biology: this imbalance. All this turmoil , the threat of death gone with a simple fuck." She pressed in closer, making Michael feel small but curiously not vulnerable. "I've never seen the," she paused, cocking her head, " _logic_ in it. Ah, but the poetry...that's undeniable."

Sweat began to bead at Michael's temples, but she felt cold. She licked her lips, seeing her own reflection in Georgiou's eyes. Michael saw her own lust as she pulled Georgiou into a kiss, and she tasted blood when she pulled away. Michael touched her own lip, fingertips coming away bloodied, and for a moment, she was shocked to see red and not green. But she was not a Vulcan. She was not supposed to undergo this. 

Michael shoved Georgiou away. "I won't die," she said, panting between words.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But we _will_ fuck." Grinning, she advanced on Michael, every bit the predator. "Just like we used to, Daughter."

Michael grunted, and they lunged for each other in unison. With each point of contact, each blow, Michael's desire grew until she was consumed with it. Unwilling to fight it any longer, Michael gave into it, let her rage carry her. She grabbed Georgiou's hair, curling her fingers into it, yanking until their lips met again. Michael pushed her body against Georgiou only to be frustrated by the contact. So, she began to pull at Georgiou's clothing and her own in a frenzy until their skin touched, until she could feel Georgiou's nipples hard against her own chest. 

Michael hardly noticed as Georgiou walked them backwards, but when the back of her legs hit the bed, she pulled Georgiou on top of her.

"Now here is the Michael I remember." Georgiou straddled her and palmed Michael's breasts, finally teasing her nipples, rolling them between her fingers, pinching until her nails bit into them making Michael cry out. 

"Do you trust me?"

"No." Michael's chest heaved. 

"Good girl." She put her hand in the center of Michael's chest. "Now, stay put while I relieve you of this burdensome but admittedly interesting affliction."

Michael wanted to protest, but Georgiou was sliding between her legs, then kissing her inner thighs. When she bit, teeth sinking into the tender flesh, Michael moaned. Her thoughts swirled with half remembered images. Philippa between her legs. Philippa with her head in hands, silently enduring the crisis between her duty, her morals, and her desires as she thought Michael was sleeping. Philippa with the color drained from her face as she lay dying. 

"Don't," she begged, body betraying her by arching into Georgiou's mouth, now on her clit. "Don't." Michael wasn't even sure she said the word allowed or if it simply echoed in her head. 

She felt one of Georgiou's fingers inside of her, then two. With each finger, each scrape of the nails, Michael writhed in delight. Pleasure had never been so intense, even with Phillippa. When they retreated to each other's secret places, always looking over their shoulders. Before Michael betrayed her. 

Michael was close, so close. She screamed in frustration when she felt Georgiou pull away. 

"Don't worry," Georgiou said smugly. "Mothers knows best how to please you."

And that was when Michael realized, when Georgiou's hand slid inside of her, fingers curling into a fist. Michael's eyes were wide, vision clouded. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from beginning. 

"There now." Gorgeous half smiled as she bent.

When she gently blew on Michael's clit, Michael shuddered. Her body clenched around Georgiou's fist as her climax hit as if it were ripping through, tearing her own body apart. And the pleasure of it was like nothing she had experienced as it ebbed and flowed, finally dissipating as Georgiou pulled away. 

"That was always your favorite." Georgiou flopped down beside, and Michael tried to catch her breath. She turned her head, knowing Georgiou was staring. "And now I expect you to return the favor, Daughter."

Michael swallowed. Her mind was clearing, but her body betrayed her, wanting Georgiou even then, even when nothing remained but guilt and sweat and the deep pools of the Emperor's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for such great prompts. They helped me get over my paralyzing fear of another Trek experience that wouldn't live up to my absurdly emotional connection to the series. It was amazing to finally watch this show and so much fun to write this for you!


End file.
